


Fangs Make the Girl

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Mild Blood, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: You and Spike get invited to a Halloween party at Buffy's, but nothing goes the way it was planned.





	Fangs Make the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from Halloween. I had a little more fun with this one than the others.

It's had been so long without a baddie to fight and this was the perfect time to have a little fun. So, when you were invited to Buffy's Halloween party, you simply couldn't refuse. Spike, however, wasn't thrilled about the idea, but if you had to drag his undead body there kicking and screaming, you absolutely would. You had a feeling he'd change his mind when he saw your costume. For a few seconds, anyway. 

 

You'd started getting ready two hours in advance. The entire two hours was filled with Spike's grumbling; he really detested the thought of going to this party. When you eventually stepped out of the bathroom, his grumbling stopped. You guessed it was hard to complain with his jaw on the floor. You watched his eyes rake over your outfit. You had decided to dress sexy with a blood red corset with black lace, black faux leather pants, and stilettos the same color as your corset. Your hair had fresh curls and your makeup consisted of a smokey eye and lipstick painstakingly chosen to match your outfit. Spike was clearly enjoying himself until you smiled. His face fell and his voice carried an angry tone. “What the bloody hell is that?” You tried to look innocent when you responded. “They're my fangs. What? You don't like them?” You got your answer in the form of him storming out.

 

The ride to Buffy's was quiet. Spike refused to speak to you so long as you had your fangs in. When you arrived, you were impressed with how amazing the house looked. Spike's mood had lightened, but you liked poking the bear. “Fangs for coming with me.” You pecked him on the cheek and smiled. His face soured at your words. “I'm not kissing you with that thing in your mouth.” With that, he took off for something strong to drink. Xander came over and asked, “What's wrong with him?” One look at the fangs and he gave an understanding “Oh.” He didn't see the appeal of messing with Spike like this, but you knew Spike secretly like playing these games with you.

 

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. This became apparent when three vampires and a hellhound attacked the party. You happened to be the unfortunate soul that had to fight the hellhound and was now drenched in its blood. You manage to wipe most of it off, but you couldn't wipe away the disgusting smell. You wanted nothing more than to go home and shower, but being the good friend you were, you stayed and helped clean up. This is when it became apparent Spike had bailed out on cleanup duty. Of course, he caused most of the mess and left you to deal with it. This was probably his payback for the fake fangs. You were mentally cursing him for this. 

 

The cleanup only took a couple of hours and there wasn't very much permanent damage. However, you planned on permanently damaging Spike when you saw him next. His only saving grace was the fact he left you the car and you didn't have to walk home in your heels. That would've been a killable offense. When you finally did get home, you saw Spike laying on the bed . You wanted to yell at him for ditching you, but a shower took precedence. After you peeled off your ruined clothes, you tested the water temperature before stepping into the warm water of the shower. Every drop of water helped relax and calm you. You'd stay in there for hours if you could, but the warmth would only last so long. When you finally got out after an hour of cleaning that nasty smell and blood off yourself, you wipe the fog off the mirror and stared at your reflection, wondering if it was even worth having the argument with Spike or if you should just go to bed. When you noticed the plastic fangs you'd placed on the bathroom sink before your shower, you had a deliciously wicked idea. You donned your silk robe, placed the fangs in your mouth, and open the bathroom door. You stood in the doorway watching Spike until he finally looked up and noticed you. He had a suspicious look in your eyes, but a lustful smile on his lips. You knew if you play this right, you'd have him right where you wanted. 

 

You sashayed over to the bed, watching Spike's every movement. You felt like the predator and he was your prey. The thought made you want to smile, but you couldn't risk Spike figuring out your plan just yet. As you reached the bed, large, demanding hands slid over your hips and pulled you down onto your eager boyfriend. You cupped his face in your hands before slowly running them down his neck to his chest and pushing him until he laid on his back. You took your time leaning toward him, holding his gaze with yours. When you were finally close enough, you nip Spike's neck gently. “You have those bloody things in, don't you?”  You leaned back and smiled at him, exposing the little plastic fangs in your mouth. Spike tossed you onto the bed and sat on the edge of the bed as if to leave. “You've officially kill the mood.” He grumbled. You wrapped your arms around him quickly and lightly rubbed his chest.  “Are you sure about that?” You purred. You could feel Spike leaning into your touch and his voice came out a bit softer, “Maybe not.” You whispered in his ear, “Fangtastic.” Spike batted your hands off him and got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom where the slam of the door barely muffled his shout of “Bloody hell!” You laughed yourself into a fit at his reaction. You planned to make it up to him later, but right now, you were going to enjoy your revenge on him for ditching you.


End file.
